darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Wsoran Steffanson
-Wsoran Steffanson- Appearance Wsoran is, for all intents and purposes, a skeleton. Wsoran has been dead for so long, that the majority of his flesh is gone. Only a thin layer of stretched skin covers his face. The dark magic holding him together is stronger now than it ever was before, and there's a taste of iron in the air when he is around. Despite his skeletal appearance, his weapons, clothing and armour are always in perfect condition. Background Wsoran Steffanson was born in Stratholme, the eldest son of the most prominent family of bakers in the city. Like many humans, he followed his father's profession, and by the time he was 40, his family owned three bakeries. At the age of 25 he fell out briefly with his family by falling in love and marrying a High Elf named Ælith. However, Wsoran was greatly responsible for the coming disaster in Stratholme. His bakeries sold bread and other products using the grain that was infected by the Scourge. All over the city, Steffanson Family Bakers' wares were bought and consumed by the unwitting citizens. When the awful truth was revealed, Wsoran went into hiding, fearing for his life he begged his wife to flee, and hid with the rest of his family in the basement of one of their shops. A week went by, and Wsoran emerged from the front door of the bakery. Blood dripped from his hands and a look of cold desperation was on his face. Wsoran would never speak about what had happened in the basement, and no other members of the Steffanson family have ever been found. Wsoran walked the streets of Stratholme, dazed and confused. The destruction around him went largely unnoticed, and the other beings in the streets ignored him. Inside Wsoran's head, a voice was calling to him. It was subtle and Wsoran went willingly to where it asked him to go. Wsoran Steffanson died that day. Death The next thing Wsoran knew, power was coursing through his body, and a vigour he never knew he had filled him. However, his will was no longer his own, but Wsoran no longer cared, and gave himself willingly to his new master. For the next year Wsoran's actions were largely insignificant in the grand happenings that were unfolding, and Wsoran has never spoken of what he did during the third war. Needless to say, it would be filled with death, destruction and the slaughter of innocents. During this time, Wsoran learned of his gift. During the War, he was felled numerous times, only for him to re-awaken the following night to continue his service to the Lich King. Then everything changed. Wsoran awoke in a crypt in Tirisfal Glades. Confused and desperate, Wsoran turned to the life of a rogue to survive. He never socialised with the other undead who called themselves the Forsaken, and he despised them from a distance. He considered them all traitors, and vowed to one day have his revenge and return to the service of his master. Without warning, the voice returned. This time it was stronger and more demanding, but Wsoran knew who it was immediately. Wsoran journeyed to the Eastern Plaguelands and once there he demanded that he rejoin at his master's side. Wsoran was gripped by powerful talons as a gargolye picked him up by his shoulders and carried Wsoran up to Acherus. A new power flooded Wsoran's body, the Lich King in his new form stood before him, and Wsoran knew he was truly home. Wsoran was ready, and slew the pathetic humans in the Scarlet Enclave with impunity, taking out all the years of frustating incapacity on the helpless humans. When he travelled to take part in the Battle for the Light's Hope Chapel, he knew instinctively that it was a trap. He did not care. All he wanted was more power from Arthas so that he could destroy the living. When the Lich King's deception had been revealed, many of those Wsoran had called brother Death Knights turned to Highlord Darion Mograine. Wsoran branded them all traitors and announced that he would have his revenge. Vowing to return to his master's side for a third time, Wsoran travelled the worlds of Azeroth and Outland, rebuilding his strength and destroying those who he saw as inferior to himself. During Wrath of the Lich King For the eight years of Wsoran's unlife as a death knight, he has sought only the power to destroy the living. Under the command of the Lich King, Wsoran tested and found most of the Lich King's more powerful servants were either traitors or too weak, and he subsequently removed them. With each weakness destroyed, the Lich King gave Wsoran increasing power. It was only when Naxxramas fell that Wsoran attained the rank of Lord, and was given Baron Rivendare's former holdings in Stratholme to rule as he saw fit. Wsoran had come full circle. He cleared the Scarlet scum from the city and purged the undead who would not bow to his will. Wsoran then continued his journey's in Northrend, removing those Scourge who he saw as too weak to fight in the Lich King's name and eventually reached Icecrown. When he arrived he found the Argent Crusade trying to force their way in. Wsoran joined their ranks, justifying his decision by claiming, "If these mortals can do the task they aim, then the Lich King doesn't deserve the power he has." Within weeks, Wsoran had risen to the rank of champion with the Argent Crusade, and carried the fight, sometimes leading the assault against his former master. It was whilst the Argent Tournament was being established that Wsoran attained the rank of admiral. The Crusade was lacking in one area, and that was transportation. Despite the Sunreavers and Sunhawks bringing supplies, there was a distinct lack of new recruits. Wsoran took charge of bringing fresh warriors to Northrend. Leading a small force of Argent knights, he led an assault against the pirates dogging the Horde and Alliance ships, and successfully commandeered several ships from the pirates. Wsoran then ferried potential Argent recruits to Northrend, simultaneously fighting of pirates, sea monsters and other perils. For his efforts, Highlord Forddragon gave Wsoran the title of Argent Admiral and a place in the council of war for the assault against Icecrown Citadel. Fall of the Lich King When Icecrown Citadel was finally attacked and the Lich King defeated, Wsoran was in Silvermoon City. Upon the Lich King's death, Wsoran cried out in pain. The constant voice of the Lich King in his head had been silenced. Wsoran, in a fit of anger, stormed out of Silvermoon and retreated to Stratholme to plan his next move. No-one saw or heard from him for several months, but one thing was for certain, he journeyed to Icecrown Citadel before the Argent Crusade began tearing it down, although what happened there is unknown. Wsoran next appeared in the Undercity. He pledged his allegience to the Banshee Queen herself, who, despite Wsoran keeping quiet, knew all about Wsoran and his exploits. Sylvanas gave Wsoran a choice, join the Forsaken, or be executed, Wsoran chose the former. For his new found allegience, Sylvanas allowed Wsoran to retain his Lord title, along with his holdings in Stratholme, and knowing of his work for the Argent Crusade, offered Wsoran the position of Admiral within her navy, the Windrunner Fleet. Wsoran greatfully accepted this turn of events and pledged his undying loyalty to Queen Sylvanas. Personality Wsoran rarely socialises, and can come across as uncaring to others. This is because is. Wsoran cares nothing for the living, and even those undead whom have not proved themselves to him are, in his eyes, unworthy of existence. Wsoran only cares about himself. Despite this, Wsoran does show concern for his former family, namely, his daughter Savonyth, whom he recently raised from the dead when he found her body on the war torn fields of the Arathi Highlands. Why he did this is unknown. Was it a form of compassion towards his daughter? We'll probably never know. See also Category:Characters